


A Time For Us

by Abyssiniana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Childhood Friends, Craving, F/M, Guitarist Keith (Voltron), Jealousy, M/M, OR IS IT, Pining, SHEITH - Freeform, Singer!Shiro, Unrequited Love, army trauma, chapters to be added sometime in the future, mentioned PTSD, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssiniana/pseuds/Abyssiniana
Summary: «There might’ve been a time when Keith thought they had a chance.»





	A Time For Us

There might’ve been a time when Keith thought they had a chance.   
  


Once upon several Summers in a row, the wind would blow softly through the curtains of Keith’s window to greet their heat-drained, sun-kissed bodies and nearly relieve them of the intense Arizona weather. There was a time when he’d lay his head on Shiro’s lap, feel guitar-spent fingertips brush his overgrown bangs aside and then gently massage his forehead in hypnotizing circular patterns. He’d close his eyes and let himself be enveloped by the touch, surrounded by the sound of his best friend’s voice. He used to think that the only way he’d ever stop hearing Shiro sing would be the time he’d muster the guts to enclose the distance between their lips.   
  


He never did. So Shiro kept singing, tongue curling in his mouth as he bewitched Keith in whatever spell had him so lovestruck. Foolish hand-holding, forehead kisses, stars and silky sheets.   
  


When they graduated, Shiro’s song changed.   
  


They no longer whispered about a stolen kiss, an old Polaroid, the constellations in someone’s eyes, or a well-placed moan in a room deprived of cold. Instead, he sang of duty and honor and moral responsibility. Shiro would follow the footsteps of his father and his grandfather before him, he told Keith, and join the Air Force. A family tradition, he swore, but it turned into a family curse.   
  


Shiro’s song was muted for years. Two grew into far too many for Keith to stand to live in silence. Five.   
  


Five years later, Shiro was honorably discharged. A test-flight which could’ve cost the lives of a Commander and his son, as well as Shiro’s own; instead, it cost him an arm and a couple permanent marks. Shiro came back broken, lost. But the worst was that Shiro came back silent, and silent he remained.   
  


Ten years later, it was far too late. Sitting on the armchair across the room, Keith’s heavy gaze rested on a caramel-skinned woman with a bitter hint of jealousy; her hips defied gravity as she walked, long platinum hair majestically falling over her back and a pair of the most gorgeous sapphire eyes squinted as she smiled. Of course that bright smile was enough to power up the homes of a whole fucking city. She had Las Vegas in her smile, Alaska in her hair and Santa Monica in her body.   
  


Allura’s lips twisted into words Keith couldn’t quite make out, but that was fine because she wasn’t talking to him; whatever she said was directed towards her fiancé, who heartily laughed back.   
  


She walked the short distance to flop onto Shiro’s lap, a kiss being planted on his lips, his large hand curling around her waist like it was meant to be there.   
  


Keith abhorred how perfectly that hand fitted between Allura’s rib and hip bone.   
  


She spoke again, puffing her cheeks and pouting like a child begging for candy. And just like that, Shiro inhaled, and sang.   
  


He sang again, and he did it for  _ her _ .


End file.
